


I Don't Need Brighter Days

by guttersharkk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Burning Man, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, References to Drugs, festival au, hooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/pseuds/guttersharkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi can’t stop staring. Maybe it’s the exhaustion of four days spent strung out in the dessert sun or the MDMA still coursing through his veins – but he’s certain he’s in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need Brighter Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anteros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/gifts).



> Anteros asked for Mike x Erwin x Levi meeting at a festival from a prompt thing I posted on Tumblr and I was happy to oblige. I was also heavily inspired by THIS video in case anyone appreciates hoopers/EDM as much as I do:  
> [Hoopy Goodness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4VWkMsLmPQ)

Levi’s never seen anyone dance like that – long limbs effortless, an easy smile on his lips as he dips and stretches, a dark circle arcing gracefully on his body. He vaults the hoop skyward, catches it with one wrist and transfers it to the other in a single fluid motion. One leg slips through the circle and it swirls up the length of his body; behind a pair of modified aviation goggles Levi watches him snap almost in half as he kicks the second leg through and shrugs the prop off his shoulder. He can’t stop staring. Maybe it’s the exhaustion of four days spent strung out in the dessert sun or the MDMA still coursing through his veins – but he’s certain he’s in love.

It seems the dancer’s energy is boundless, but that’s probably the drugs. It’s Burning Man; everyone and their dog is high, himself included. That doesn’t keep him from playing audience, grey eyes shameless as he lifts the goggles to his forehead. Muscles ripple over the blonde’s bare torso, sunned a handsome bronze and smeared where beaded sweat collects dust from the plain. Levi chews the skin off chapped lips, wanton and fidgety as the hoop rolls lazily across the rise of his collar bones, one arm to the other. He spins and side-steps and hops, mesmerising until it isn’t – until he drops the tube and it goes lurching through the sand. Levi stops it with the sole of his boot and takes it in hand, confused by the simplicity of it despite the other’s complex performance.

“Good catch,” all six plus feet of the stranger is stood in front of him, panting, chest heaving with every breath. Maybe that isn’t a tan but half a weeks’ worth of grime on closer inspection.

The smaller of the two wrinkles his nose, a tic from the other 51 weeks of the year where he’s not popping pills and dirt truly bothers him. It takes a long moment for him to register the blonde is asking for his hoop back and he releases it from his grasp. “You’re really good at that,” he mutters dumbly, eye-fucking the tall drink of water like it’s his job, “What’s your name?”

“Mike,” he pronounces it _mee-kay_ and there’s something so grossly pretentious about it that Levi wants to hit him – what with that stupid artsy name and the haphazard man bun and his perfect fucking body. He’s probably amazing in bed too. What an asshole.

“Levi.”

“Do you hoop?”

“No.”

“It’s not hard. I’ll teach you.”

“What if I don’t want to learn?”

“That’s a pretty shitty attitude to have at a place like this, isn’t it?” Mike laughs again, a powerful sound that resonates in his chest and shakes him up a little. He decides that he likes this _mee-kay_ despite being a dirty fucking hipster. But hey, here he is at Burning Man in war paint, combat boots and goggles; is he really allowed to judge?

Mike grabs a second hoop from a small pile to the side and offers it to Levi. It takes him the better part of the next DJ’s set to even get it spinning on his narrow hips, and from there the blonde teaches him a few easy ‘tricks’. It’s harder than it looks, no surprise, and Levi practices transfers from one hand to the other, hitting himself in the face more often than not. But Mike is a patient teacher – full of smiles and encouragement – sometimes laying hands on him to show him the way his body is meant to work. The sun is setting fully when he notices another tall blonde lingering on the outskirts of the sound camp, watching them both with intensely blue eyes.

“What? Never seen two men hula hooping before?” Levi barks, lowering his prop with a glare.

“Can we make it three?”

Levi blinks in surprise.

Mike hands him a hoop.


End file.
